


Always and Never

by Tochira



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Never

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short... but I wanted the last word. So _there_.

"You really never change, Kuro-tan," Fai laments as he swats Kurogane's shoulder, though his smile is pleased. It's something he says quite often these days, as though it stands for other things.

"You've changed quite a bit," Kurogane points out.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Fai responds. Kurogane doesn't rise to the bait, although he knows that Fai hasn't changed so much that he'll say exactly what he means. Only enough that his hand is still on Kurogane's shoulder, and he is leaning against Kurogane's arm as they stand on the veranda, watching Syaoran go through his katas.

Kurogane has changed too, however, because he doesn't mind. He might even be smiling, at least until Syaoran drops his arms and turns to face them, waiting for Kurogane's professional opinion.

Which is: "You're getting sloppy. Too long without a real fight; I'll just have to give you one myself." The smile is back, this time with an edge. Syaoran tenses and drops back into readiness; Fai sighs and steps away as Kurogane moves to draw his sword.

"Try to behave this time, and avoid blasting holes in the roof," Fai calls to them as they tear off across the gravel.

Really, it's always the same.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Suppose I should mention that my spelling of Fai's name is deliberate. Can't stand the way it's usually romanized, and years of seeing a different spelling in my mind's eye have made me obstinate. :P


End file.
